


awaken

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [78]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: There's only a few minutes a day where you can be yourself.
Series: the quaren-fics [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	awaken

There's only a few minutes a day where you can be yourself: the precious time when you're between asleep and awake, when you're still _you_ and not _him_. It's easier to be in that pleasant fog, when your name is your own and not someone else's.

Then the first few notifications start, soft _ping ping ping_ in a slow sequence, like the gentle pitter patter of rain on a window, and you're once more HiMERU, the idol, the false self. You rise from bed, pass a hand through your hair, and stare at the blank wall. Nothing else of you has survived the reimagining you went through, and only the markings of posters you used to have that weren't bleached by the sun remain.

It's fine, really. Take a deep breath and ignore the self that you've drowned, wear the skin of someone dead over yours. This charade has to go on.


End file.
